Forced to love you
by Shirley'sway
Summary: Isabella Swan is forced to marry, arrogant but super hot, Edward Cullen. How can two people from entirely different worlds live as a married couple? Will they survive this dilemma.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the snob

**A/N:**** Hey guys this is my new story hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary: **_Isabella Swan is forced to marry, arrogant but super hot, Edward Cullen. How can two people from entirely different worlds live as a married couple? Will they survive this dilemma._

Chapter 1: Meet the snob

**Bella Pov**

I was ready to leave the house dressed in my most beautiful dress, according to my mother today was an important event which I would meet the other family that we needed to impress; my hair is curly but my mom decided to get it even curlier with a braid running across it and a red bow to match my jacket and shoes.

"Bella, honey let's go." My mom said from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming." I said, adding lip-gloss to my not make-upped face. I ran down the long stair-case of the mansion my family had recently moved to.

"Today we are meeting the Cullen family, Bells don't worry they have children of their own." My dad said as we parked our car in front of an even bigger mansion. _As if that made a difference._ I thought.

"Good evening." A man in a black suit and tie said taking my mom's and dad's coats, _he must be the butler. _I thought. "I'll announce your arrival to Mr. Cullen." He said taking us to the large living room which was modern furnished.

"Hello Mr., Mrs. And Mss. Swan." A blonde haired man said shaking our hands one at a time.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. This is my wife Renee and my daughter Isabella." My dad said.

"Please sit, dinner will be served soon," Mrs. Cullen said. "Ben please call the children and tell Maria to serve the meal." The butler nodded once and left the room. Soon after, five teen-agers were descending the stairs.

"Good evening." A pixie like girl said.

"Good evening." My family said at the same time.

"Family swan, this is my family. Emmett, my oldest son." Mr. Cullen said gesturing to a large man with warm blue eyes and curly dark hair. "Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend." He said gesturing to a beautiful blonde girl with violet blue eyes. "Alice, my youngest daughter," gesturing to the pixie. She was beautiful with short black hair and brown eyes. "Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend." He said gesturing to a tall blonde standing beside Alice. "And Edward, my middle son." He said gesturing to a boy with bronze hair and piercing green eyes. They all looked like freaking movie stars.

"Children take Isabella with you." Mrs. Cullen said. Alice came to my side and I stood up to go with them. We were now in a room downstairs with a large TV that occupied the entire wall and several couches. Alice sat beside Jasper in one of the couches, Emmett sat beside Rosalie in the other couch and I had to seat beside Edward.

"So… Isabella, how old are you?" Emmett asked trying to start conversation. Edward left the room._ What a snob._ I thought.

"Sixteen." I said.

"So am I." Alice squealed.

"How old are the rest of you?" I asked.

"I'm seventeen." Jasper said.

"I'm eighteen." Emmett said.

"I'm also eighteen." Rosalie said at last.

"And Edward is seventeen." Alice said.

"What is wrong with your brother?" I asked maybe a bit too early. Emmett's booming laughter filled the room.

"Even she noticed something is wrong with the guy." Emmett said still laughing.

"Shut up Emmett," Edward said entering the room. "And you Isabella, nothing about whether I'm fine or not is your concern." He spat angrily at me.

"Excuse me," I said standing up. "Who are you to talk to me like that?" I asked to the ogre standing by the door way.

"I'm Edward and I talk to you the way I feel like talking." He said smirking.

"No… you are just a little brat that thinks is the king of the world only because you can buy whatever you want with your money." I said through clenched teeth.

"I like this girl." Emmett said, Rosalie smacked him in the head and he complained. Edward narrowed his eyes and left the room.

"Sorry guys if you don't want to hang out with me it's perfectly fine-" I started saying but was interrupted by Alice.

"Isabella it's perfectly fine, you did something we all have wanted to do for a while but no one had courage." She said, I smiled at her.

"Thanks, now will you please stop calling me Isabella. I prefer Bella." We all laughed and hang out until Ben came to call us for dinner.

Each of us took a place in the large dining table, Mr. Cullen sat at the head of the table with Mrs. Cullen to his right and Alice to his left, beside her was Jasper, Edward then Emmett. Charlie sat at the other end of the table with Renee to his left. I sat in-between her and Rosalie which unfortunately made me seat across from Edward. Ben started serving the wine to the elders and we had a soda. Some other servants brought the food.

"The food was delightful Mrs. Cullen." Renee said.

"Oh, please call me Esmee and my husband Carlisle." She pleaded.

"Sure _Esmee_." Mom said.

"What have you been thinking about the town so far?" Carlisle asked.

"It is a very nice town, Bella loves the fact that here in Seattle is not as cold as Forks." Charlie said looking at me. Edward looked up from his plate and stared at me. With so much unwanted attention I blushed.

"What school have you enrolled her in?" Esmee asked smiling warmly at me.

"Seattle School of Arts," my mom said. "My baby girl has a lot of talent for arts." She said proudly, I blushed once more.

"So are the children," Esmee gushed. "They could be such good friends."

"That is really nice." Mom said.

"Maybe they could get married when older." Esmee gushed. I blushed even deeper and realised that the only bachelor in the table was the snob.

"Can we go out from the table already?" Edward said, Esmee nodded and he left the table. Just then did I notice what he was wearing. He had dark jeans, a nice blue shirt with a light Jacket and black sneakers. _Why did he have to look so good?_

"Edward please take Bella to see the house?" Esmee asked.

"What?" Edward and I said at the same time.

"Ed you heard me take her to meet the house." She said daring him to say otherwise.

"Ok." He mumbled. "Are you coming?" He asked me when I stood there unmoving. I nodded and went with him.

"We will start at the North wing. There we have the dining room, which you have seen. The living room, the main lounge and toilets." We walked into a huge room which I guessed to be the lounge. It was very antic but very modern. Most furniture was white, black or wood. There was a black grand piano at the centre of the room and many paintings of famous artists like Picasso, Van Gog, Michelangelo, Renoir and others that I didn't recognise.

"The paintings are very unique." I said analysing them.

"Indeed they are." He agreed.

"And very beautiful." I said still looking at the paintings and portraits that followed. "Are these your ancestors?"

"Yes. That is my grand-mother Elizabeth." He said pointing at a very beautiful lady with the same piercing green eyes as him. "She is my mom's mother."

"She was very beautiful." I said looking at him and then the portrait.

"That's true. She was the most beautiful woman in the country and my lucky grand-father was lucky enough to marry such a wonderful lady." He said with a lot of love visible in his eyes.

"You were very close to her weren't you?" I asked.

"Yes we were." He said and then cleared his throat moving to the corridor.

"We are now going to the East wing." He announced. "There my siblings and my self's suites, the recording area, the games room and library are located." We walked into another corridor that led to sets of doors. We entered one which I quickly guessed to be the library. There were lots of shelves and lots of books.

"I could live in here." I said looking at the many books they had.

"Me too." He said.

"What are your favourites?" I asked.

"I prefer the fiction they are just so exciting. And you?"

"I like the classics."

"Those are good too." He said and gestured to the door. We were visiting another room now. We entered the recording studio which had plenty of space. On one side there were many different looking guitars, beside was a violin and other instruments with strings. There were trumpets and many other blow to instruments. In the centre was a keyboard, drums and microphones. There were couches farther away and a mini fridge.

"Do you play any instruments?" He asked.

"I wish. The only thing I can play is a kazoo which is quit embarrassing." I admitted. "What about you?" I asked.

"I have a love for music so I pretty much know how to play most instruments I know." He said smiling smugly. _Maybe he isn't that bad at all._ I thought. We were back in the corridor walking to another door.

"You don't need to see our bedrooms because they are none of your business. If my siblings want to show you theirs they will but mine no." He said really arrogantly. _ Forget it, he is a snob. _I corrected my previous thought. "The west wing is my parents place so we never really go there and in the southern wing we have the working area so out tour is over." He said as we walked into a huge room where the others were. There was a a TV the size of a wall, couches around and every type of game you can imagine. There was even a food corner where you found the pop corn machine lots of different candy, a soda machine and a vending machine.

"How was the tour?" Emmett asked wiggling his eye-brows.

"It was fine." I said at the same time as Edward said None of your business. I rolled my eyes.

We spent the evening playing fun games, chatting and laughing. Ben then called me to say that I was leaving. I said my good-byes to them and went Edward escorted me to the living room.

"It was a pleasure to have you here." Esmee said.

"It was our pleasure." My mom said

"I'll like a visit soon from you Isabella." She said and I smiled politely.

"I'll come sometime." I said.

"Edward you should take her to see our gardens." Esmee said happily. Edward rolled his eyes at her but nodded.

We said our goodbyes and left the Cullen mansion. Our mansion was not that far from theirs. Our mansion was huge but compared to theirs it was like a ordinary house.

"Don't you think that Edward is lovely?" My mom asked when we were still in the car. I rolled my eyes.

"He is a gentleman and Esmee, Carlisle, your father and I have agreed that you two should get married as soon as you finish college."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. That gave me only seven years of freedom. This will not end well.

**A/N: hey guys, what did you think? I was inspired by the fan-fiction "Living royal" and also my mom chose me a husband and I'm still in high school but the difference is that I have a choice and they don't. **


	2. Chapter 2: sweet Assward

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. PS I enjoy reviews very much so please review.**

Chapter 2: Sweet Assward

**Bella Pov**

My mom could only be insane. One month has passed since the jerk and I have been officially informed about our future engagement. We both had the same reaction, _horror_, to the news. I could not marry Edward. We are now closer, actually friends but that doesn't imply that we should marry each other. We are friends but we still find each other unbearable. He is a jerk and he likes picking on me for no reason.

"Bella are you even paying attention?" my new best friend asked.

"Alice, I am paying a lot of attention." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Our birthdays are coming and we are finally turning seventeen." She squealed.

"Our birthdays are not even on the same day so what are we going to do?"

"My birthday is on the seventh and yours is on the thirteenth. We can join the parties." She said.

"What day will it be?" Rose asked from Alice's huge pink bed.

"Of course it will be on Bella's birthday because it is Saturday. The theme should be something cool like 'Good bye pink' or 'Neon colours' or 'the party of white'." Alice said.

"I think that a party of white would be cool." Rosalie said.

"It is great but I want the party to be like good bye childhood." Alice said huffing.

"What is we made a Disney themed party?" Rose said.

"That would nice." Alice said jumping from the bed.

"No, a cartoon themed party." I said.

"That would be perfect." Alice squealed. "Rose could be Cinderella or Rapunzel. This will be so exciting but we have to get the guys to have matching costumes and stuff and the decoration and..."

"Alice calm down" Rose said.

"We have two weeks to plan this party." I said calmly.

"Oh my gosh... We only have two weeks." Alice started to panic.

"Will you calm down." I glared at her and she finally sat.

"We are going to make a list of thing that we will need. And decide who we want to be now." Rose said. Alice and I nodded.

_List to get_

_*Costumes (Belle, Snow White, Aurora, Beast/Adam, Ferdinand and Philip)_

_*Cakes *Candles *Drinks *Food_

_*balloons *lights *coloured papers_

"See Alice. List done, first thing is call the bakery." I said.

"I'll call the bakery and choose how the cakes will be." Alice said.

"Ok. We need to buy candles..." I was interrupted.

"Bella we need to go downstairs. Rose, find us some pens. Bella, find the guys and I'll get papers and some snacks for us." We nodded and left to look for what we needed.

I went to the games room because that is where the guys usually stay.

"Hey Bella." Jasper greeted while Emmett shot people with his game control.

"Hey guys. Alice emergency downstairs." I said. Jasper left the remote and ran downstairs. Emmett sighed but went downstairs. I went to Edward's bedroom and knocked.

"Who is it?" Edwards voice said from the other side.

"It's me, Bella." I said.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Alice emergency downstairs." He sighed and opened the door.

"What does she want this time?" He asked.

"Birthday plans." I said.

"Oh right. It's your birthday too right?" He asked smiling sweetly.

"Right." I said. We went down but with my luck I tripped. I only know that I ended up on top of Edward on the ground and him sighing.

"I'm sorry." I said blushing. He breathed and the breath tickled my skin. I looked up to see his face and was instantly dazzled by his green eyes.

"Guys are you coming?" Jasper said without looking at us but when he did his eyes went huge. I can only imagine how we looked. Me on top of Edward on the ground with our faces so close. "WOW! I didn't mean to interrupt anything." He said smirking.

"You didn't interrupt anything. Bella fell on top of me." Edward said indifferently. I blushed and rolled off of him. We walked to the room slowly. I was trying to make my hearth stop beating so fast.

"Bella, what happened? You look as red as a tomato." Emmett said. Edward cleared his throat.

"Let's start with this emergency meeting already." Edward said.

"Ok, seat." We all took our seats. Each with their papers and a pen.

"Rose and Emmett, you guys take care of the food and drinks. Don't forget the candles." Alice said looking at them.

"Bella and Edward, you guys buy the lights and coloured paper and the list of decorations I'll give you."

"Jazzy and I will take care of the costumes and cakes." Alice said.

"Costumes?" Edward and Jasper asked at the same time as Emmett asked Cakes. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Bella and I are joining our birthday party. It's a cartoon themed party. Edward you are going as Beast/ Prince Adam. Jasper you are Prince Ferdinand, in other words 'snow white's prince. Emmett you are Prince Philip 'Aurora's prince."

"Why do I have to be the Beast?" Edward asked.

"Because you are a beast," she said and everyone laughed. "And you will be Bella's date and she is Belle." Edward sighed but nodded.

"Will I be dressed as Adam or Beast?" He asked.

"Both." She said. "In the beginning of the party you will have a beast head and then you will transform into a prince."

"What the fuck?" Edward said.

"It's my party so obey." She said.

"Tomorrow after school we will all go hunting for a place for the party." Rose said.

"Why don't we just have the party in the gardens?" I asked.

"Because those are Esmee's babies and if anything happens to any of her petunias she will kill us." Edward said and I nodded.

"So have a nice rest day. Tomorrow do not get sick, if you do I'll heal you so I can kill you." Alice said seriously.

"But why do we have to start doing the things now it's in like two weeks?" Emmett asked.

"Because we _only_ have two weeks." Alice said. "I want this party to be the most remembered of the year."

"It will be, honey." Jasper said reassuringly.

"Guys will you go to bowling with me tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Sure." I said.

"No, you can't go. What if you fall and injure yourself?" Alice said looking directly at me.

"If she says you will fall, I should be there to see it." Edward said.

"Think about the party and how you want to be able to walk on both your feet instead of a wheelchair." She said ignoring Edward.

"How sure are you I'll injure myself?" I asked.

"She is like a psychic or something." Emmett said.

"You fell from the stairs today. Imagine how it will be at bowling." Jasper said trying to make a point for his girlfriend.

"What? You fell from the stairs? How come you don't have any bruises?" Emmett started with the enquiry.

"I don't have any bruises because I landed on Edward... I mean on top of Edward... Ah " I said frustrated.

"Uh, so you give her command bro?" Emmett said. I blushed because what I said didn't sound right. Rose rolled her eyes and smacked his head. "Baby, what was that for?"

"Shut up." Edward said looking him in the eyes.

"See, you fell imagine at bowling." Alice said, still trying to get me to stay."

"But-" I started.

"Think about the party, it's yours as much as it is mine." She pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok." I said.

"Yay! Now everyone be ready for tomorrow." She said and left the table with Jasper. We all left the table. Rose and Emmett were already kissing and giggling so we knew better.

"Since everyone is out with their partner, would you like to finally see the gardens?"

"Sure." I said.

We walked through the first garden quietly. It consisted most of sunflowers that anything else.

"This is garden Elaine. My great grandmother." He said.

"There are a lot of sunflowers here." I said.

"Those were her favourite flowers," he said. "We even have the rare orange sunflowers."

"Orange?" I asked.

"Yah. Back in the days my great grandfather used to travel a lot. During one of his trips to Portugal he met Elaine. The richest woman, she wasn't rich in money but she was rich in beauty so he fell for her. On their first date he gave her the most beautiful flower a 'sun flower' because it was rich in beauty too. When he left to leave to a foreign continent he promised to come back and take his flower with him. He came to the US and bought this property. He spent ten years perfecting this house and the beautiful garden full of sunflowers. He wanted her to feel at home so he looked for other colours but could not find, until this one day when he was out with the horses He came across a waterfall and deep there was a beautiful orange sunflower so he took it and raised more. When he got back to England he told his parents he was getting married to a Portuguese lady and then he went to get his flower as promised." Edward said. He looked so sweet telling me the story of his family.

"That was beautiful." I said.

"I know." He said and I rolled my eyes. _He might be sweet but he is still an ass his name should be Assward Sweetony Cullen._ I thought and smiled at my thought.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Place hunting

**A/N: Thanks for reading this and reviewing.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**IMPORTANT: ****If you want to see their outfits there is a link on my profile.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Place hunting

**Bella Pov**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Alice sitting in my bed completely dressed. I looked at her weirdly and brushed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Good morning." She sang.

"Hey." I said.

"Go shower while I chose your clothes for the day." She said.

"I don't want to wear anything like what you are wearing." I warned and looked at her from top to bottom.

She wore a tri-coloured shirt, matching shorts and eye shadow. She had a blue purse with matching sandals and accessories. Her spiky hair was being held back by a pair of sun glasses.

"I know how to dress you Bella." She said rolling her eyes. I nodded and went to the shower. I came back to find my outfit on my bed and no sign of Alice. There was a blue flannel shirt, black leggings with a matching scarf. I had blue all starts to match my shirt and bracelets. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and grabbed my bag and descended the stairs. I took a protein bar and made a cup of coffee. Outside my house was Edward in his silver Volvo.

"Good morning." I said.

"Hello." He said and opened the passenger door for me.

"Thanks," I said. "Where is Alice?" I asked.

"After playing Barbie Bella she went to school with Jasper and sent me here to get you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You didn't need to come you know?" I said looking at him. "I have my own car."

"I know you have your own car and that it is not needed of me take you to school but Alice wants us to go place hunting and we are going in pairs. They are visiting several places in a list, Rose and Emmett are visiting other places and we are visiting others too."

"Do you have the list?" I asked and he nodded still looking at the road.

"Listen Bella, I don't want to continue fighting with you. Our parents made a decision without our knowledge and if I am going to be married to you I'd like to at least be your friend." He said parking the car in a school lot. I bit my lip trying to absorb what he had said.

"Please say something." He said. I nodded.

"I agree with you. We should at least try to get along." I said.

"Then how are we going to do that? We can't go a week without fighting." He said.

"It's not my fault you are an ass most of the time." I said under my breath.

"I'm an ass, there is where you are wrong. You are just a non-observant hypocrite." He said glaring at me.

"You know what Edward you are an idiot." I said getting out of the car.

"And you are stupid." He said getting out from his car too. I started walking as fast as I could to the school building.

"At least I'm better than an ass. I think your mom made a mistake while choosing your name. It should have been Assward or Jerkward." I said glaring at him.

"At least I'm not a Barbie people dress." He spat angrily.

"I'm not a Barbie you Jerk." I said. "I don't know what we were thinking to even imagine getting along."

"I'll never get married to someone like you." He said. I glared at him.

"You think I'm not good enough for you?" I asked.

"Yes." He almost yelled. I was now red of being so furious.

"Don't worry Jerkward. I'd rather get bitten by a snake then marrying you too." I said and entered my class. Unfortunately it was Biology so Edward was in it too.

He got in looking furious and sat down beside me but didn't look at me. I glared at him and started doodling in my notebook. When the bell rang He practically ran out of the classroom. The rest of the day I ignored Jerkward as much as I could but at lunch Alice got her way.

"What is wrong with the two of you?" She asked.

"Bella is being... Bella." Edward said glaring at me. I shot daggers at his head.

"And Jerkward is being a jerk." I spat.

"Jerkward?" Emmett asked and started laughing. Edward and I both looked at him with the look that could kill and he fell of his chair.

"Apologise to each other." Alice said like a mom. We rolled our eyes.

"Sorry." We both said looking at each other from the corner of our eyes. Alice rolled her eyes and finally gave up.

When it was time to go out from school Edward and I were on speaking terms but still mad at each other. We drove to the first place in complete utter silence.

"Why do you think that I'm an ass?" He asked gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white.

"Because you are just so mean to me." I said looking out the window. This might sound childish but I was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry." He said. This time sincerely. "I just don't know how to act around you." I then looked at him.

"I don't know how to act around you either." I said smiling slightly and we both burst into laughter.

"Why do you think that being mean to me will make it any better?"

"I don't know," he said looking at me in the eyes. "I just think that what if we really have to marry each other just because it would bring profit to our parents." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." He said and I rolled them.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'll throw you in the swimming pool." I laughed and he joined me.

"Would you really marry me just because your dad asked you to?" I asked.

"No," he said and I looked down. "Yes... I don't know." He said looking at me. "Would you?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said looking out my window. We didn't talk for the rest of the ride.

The first place was beautiful with lots of plants and a beautiful swimming pool. It was beautiful but it wasn't _the place_.

The second place was also beautiful with a large area and a pond with swans.

The third place was the one. Big, had space indoors and outdoors. On the inside there were several tables and chairs, a bar, a stage and even a disco ball.

"Edward get the camera." I said.

"Not Jerkward anymore?" He questioned giving me a crooked smile and I rolled my eyes.

"This is the place." I said.

"You rolled your eyes." He said.

"Edward," I warned. "No." He smiled innocently and started chasing me around. We were now outside and I was running with everything I could.

"You know I'll get you right?" He asked.

"Please stop." He rolled his eyes and tucked me on his shoulder. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" I yelled.

"Yes, Isabella Marie Swan?" He said innocently.

"Alice will kill you if you damage my clothes." I warned, he thought about it for a moment then nodded. I sighed in relief.

"Take them out." He said.

"WHAT?" I asked him flabbergasted.

"OR you will enter with your clothes, Ali won't kill me because I gave you a choice, or you will remove them and THEN I'll throw you in." I sighed.

"Fine, put me down so I can remove them." I said huffing. He put me down. "Turn around." I commanded and he turned.

"Bella don't even think of running away because I _will _catch you." He warned and I said ok. I eventually gave up and removed my clothes luckily I had worn matching blue lace underwear.

"I'm done." I said. He turned around and his eyes were all over me. I started blushing.

"Beautiful." He whispered. I blushed even more and realized that he was ogling me.

"Liking what you see?" I asked.

"Very much." He said, eyes darkening and I started laughing. He shook his head. "Sorry." He whispered blushing.

"Will you throw me or not?" I asked and he ran full speed and threw me to the pool. After a few seconds he was in his boxers and inside the pool with me.

We swam for about an hour and eventually had to come out. I dressed in my shirt and Edwards leather jacket while he only put his pants back on. He went to the receptionist and paid for the hour we spent in the swimming pool.

"I had fun with you. After all you are not just an ass." I said and he laughed.

"I had fun with you too." He said. We got in his Volvo we were off to his house.

"What happened to the two of you?" Esmee asked when we got inside the house laughing and my mother turned around. Her eyes went wide and my blush too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you thought about it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Talks

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and adding my story to your favourites. Enjoy the reading.**

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Talks

"What happened to the two of you?" Esmee asked when we got inside the house laughing and my mother turned around. Her eyes went wide and my blush too.

"We party place hunting." Edward said also blushing. We were like dears caught in headlights.

"Then why are you half naked?" My mom asked. I turned to look at Edward and he seemed lost for words.

"I lost our bet so Edward pushed me in the pool and I dragged him with me." I said and he nodded. My mom opened her eyes wide and smiled at me.

"Edward take Bella to your sister's room and get her something to wear and a towel." He nodded and we walked up the stairs still blushing.

"That was extremely awkward." I said.

"Imagine if it was your dad..." Edward said. "He would have shot me or something." Edward said running a hand through his hair. We were already on the door to Alice's bedroom.

"Edward, my dad wouldn't have shot you, he would have... _broken one or two bones_. Nothing much." I said. He smiled and we started laughing. The door suddenly opened.

"So... how was the hunt?" Alice asked without looking at us.

"It was different." I said smiling at Edward.

"What happened to your clothes?" Alice said glaring at us.

"They are in my bag." I said rolling my eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"I pushed her to the swimming pool, _but_ I gave her the option of not being strangled by you." Edward said.

"Good."

"Now she will need a shower and warm clothes, you shall take care of that." He said calmly. "We should eat something so see you downstairs is forty minutes?" He asked and I nodded.

I got in and headed straight to the bathroom. The clothes Alice would choose, I most definitely didn't need to even say a word. I had an amazing hot shower and headed to Alice's bedroom to get dressed. There was a loose shirt and designer sweats. I got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Bella honey, Alice said you needed some girl time so the driver will come get you tomorrow after school." My mom said and I nodded. If she needed girl time, who was I to say no?

"See you tomorrow mom." I said hugging her, she kissed my hair and whispered goodnight.

"Oh Renee it's fine the children can take her home." My mom nodded and kissed my hair.

"Bella the food is ready." Edward informed me. I said my goodbyes to my mom and left with Edward to the kitchen. We ate blueberry muffins with hot chocolate. Alice came to the kitchen and eyed us both.

"I need to talk to both of you." She said.

"So talk." Edward said devouring his forth muffin.

"Not here. My bedroom in fifteen minutes. You can bring your muffins but I assume you won't want to eat." We nodded and she went to her room.

"What do you think it's about?" I asked.

"I don't know but I won't like it." Edward said. We ate quickly and went to Alice's room. I was curious.

"Sit." She said pointing to two pink cushions on the floor, in front of her bed and we each sat in one, she was on her bed.

"Are you guys banging each other?" Alice asked and we both jumped.

"WHAT!?" Edward and I scream at the same time.

"You can tell me, but are you or are you not?" She asked.

"Alice, _NO!_" I yelled.

"I want you guys to be safe." She said handing Edward a box of Condoms.

"What the fuck Alice?" Edward asked.

"I'm just saying that-" Alice started but was interrupted by Edward.

"WHY do you always do this?" He yelled. "you are not the boss of me and it is NON of your business whether or not I'm having sex with her. She might be my future wife Alice. This is no Joke. YOU GOT TO STOP TRYING TO CONTROL ME!" He yelled even louder. He was now red. Alice was in tears and I was _so _confused.

Edward left the room and shut the door as hard as he could. I looked at the door and then at Alice. I hugged her.

"He is right and you know it." I said and she nodded.

"You can go talk to him." I squeezed her hand and went to Edward's door. I knocked.

"Alice go away!" He said.

"It's Bella." I said. The door opened and he was standing there.

"Come in." I got in and sat on his bed. "Did she send you here?"

"Actually no, I saw how mad you were and decided to see if you were alright." I said and he sat beside me.

"I hate fighting with her." He said. "But she just keeps on getting in my life it's extremely frustrating." He said putting his head on my shoulder. I ran my hand through his bronze hair trying to sooth him and he eventually relaxed.

"I get that you hate to have her in your private life but she is your sister and she is worried about you." I said.

"I know." He mumbled into my shoulder. "Do you want to lie down?"

"Sure." I moved further into his king sized bed.

"May I?" He asked eyeing my chest. I nodded and he lay his head on my breasts. I kept running my hand through his hair and the silence that took over was comforting. He then moved from my breasts and I looked up at him with a confused expression. "Can I kiss you?" He asked and my heart did a very weird thing when he said that. I nodded and his face got closer to mine.

His face was so close to mine and I felt my lips dry so I licked them. Edward mimicked my movement and I could feel his breath on my face. Our lips brushed softly at first and electricity flowed through my body. One of his hands went to my back and the other went to my cheek. Both my hands were in his hair and I was pulling him closer to me. His breath was hot and sweet inside my mouth, he sucked on my bottom lip while I sucked in his upper lip. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to give him the entrance. His mouth was urgent on mine and it was the perfect kiss. We had to break to breathe and he laid down beside me. I put my head in his chest and he hugged me to him. That night I slept perfectly fine and had amazing dreams.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review... ****Link to their clothes are on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5: Shops

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and adding my story to your favourites. Enjoy the reading.**

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Shops

When I woke up Edward was in the shower so I went to Alice's bedroom. She was already awake on her phone.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked and I nodded.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Good," she said. "Did you sleep with Edward?" She asked.

"It was just sleeping nothing else." I said. She raised an eyebrow and I blushed.

"We might have kissed but that was it." I said.

"Ok it's time to stop being the sister and it's time to be the best friend." She said and her face brightened.

"So you swam in front of him in your underwear?" She asked and I nodded. "We got to get you some new underwear." I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"So today's plan is shopping. Should we invite the boys?" She asked and I shook my head violently but of course she ignored me. "Yah we should, they could help us choose.

"Alice we got school today." I reminded her.

"I know but after school we are going to have a tiny meeting so we can decide on the place and then we could go shopping." She said.

"We could do that after tomorrow since it's Friday?" I suggested.

"Ok but the place we has to be decided today so I can book it tomorrow." She said.

"And on Friday we can also buy your birthday outfit." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Yes and we also need to find the gloves and tiaras and stuff for the party." She said and I nodded.

***Two days later***

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I were all in Rosalie's VW on our way to meet Alice and Jasper at the Port Angles mall. Edward and I sat at the back giggling with each other about stupid thing like how Rosalie is always touching Emmett in some way, in the moment she was holding Emmett's hand lever.

"What you bitches giggling about?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing." Edward said innocently and I bit my lip to stop from laughing.

"It sounds like you two are planning to throw a missile bomb to the nearby country." Rose said, looking at us with a weird expression then her eyes travelled to the seat between Edward and I with wide eyes. Edward and I turned to look at what she was looking and we saw that our hands were linked. I looked at him and blushed.

For the rest of the trip we were quiet. Edward hadn't taken his hand away from mine so they were still connected.

"Hey guys." Alice sang happily with Jasper holding huge, five shopping bags.

"What are those?" Edward asked.

"Those are some of my new wardrobe. Now we are going to eat then we will shop for the party things missing on my list, then we will shop for Bella's new wardrobe and a few things for Rose and I." Alice said as we walked to the food court. We ordered quick meals and finished so we could leave the mall as soon as possible.

"First stop Macys." Alice announced.

We entered the store and were quickly greeted by the workers since Alice was their best customer. They brought several gloves for Rose and I to try. Then we bought some casual outfits for all of us. Rose modelled a beautiful night gown, Alice modelled for Jasper and I was forced to model for Edward. I came out in a pretty sky blue dress that exposed my legs, his eyes spent a little too much time on my legs so I added them to the _buy list_ with several other clothes. We went to other stores and bought more and more clothes. Alice even got me even pairs of new underwear.

We then went to a Jewellery and bought jewellery. Ali and Rose wanted to buy some lingerie so I asked Edward to come with me to a bookstore. I looked at their collection and there were quite a few that caught my interest.

"You like 'The mortal Instruments'?" He asked.

"I've only read the first one but it is very interesting." He nodded and smiled.

"Do you want to have ice cream?" I nodded and we left. Edward ordered Strawberry ice cream for himself and I asked for coffee flavoured.

"So... why did you not want to try the lingerie?"

"Because I have no one to model for." I said licking my ice cream, he licked his and had a thoughtful expression.

"What about me?" He asked.

"What about you?" I asked confused now.

"You could model some for your future husband." He said smirking and we laughed.

"Do you want to taste my ice cream?" I offered and he nodded. He brought his chair next to mine and he licked my ice cream.

"Um... It's a really nice mix." He said. "Try it." He said putting his ice cream in my mouth of course it dirtied me. I rolled my eyes at him. I tried it and it was really good.

"You got a little something on your face." He said.

"I know you put it there." I said and licked my lips to remove it. "Is it out?" He shook his head and leaned into me so he could clean it with his serviette. I mumbled a thanks and kept on eating our ice cream in silence.

"Bella, I really want to do something right now." He confessed looking vulnerable.

"Then do it." I said.

He got close to me and whispered if he could kiss me and I could only nod. I closed my eyes as his mouth was only inches away from mine. Our breaths together were incredible, strawberry and coffee is just perfect. His lips brushed against mine and his hand came to my face. I put my hands around his neck and brought him closer to me. He placed me in his lap and deepened the kiss. His tongue was cold and hot on mine and his lips tasted amazing. The kiss was passionate and delicious but at a fast pace because we wanted more from each other but wanted to show how much this wasn't just anything.

"Get a room you guys." Emmett shouted and we parted. We were both blushing super red and I didn't know what would happen from here.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you thought about it. I won't be posting daily anymore because I'm back to school but I promise to try and update as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6: Assward's return

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you brighten up my day, to those that think that it is a waste of time then don't read it and a special thanks to those of you who defend me against the criticism it is very, I don't have words to describe it... Amazing maybe.**

**Answer to reviews**

**I decided a Disney party because they are saying good-bye to their childhoods for good.**

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

Chapter 6: Assward's return

In two days my best friend is turning seventeen, she decided to celebrate her last days as a sixteen so I'm off to her house in the afternoon for the weekend. Edward and I have become close to each other but since the day we were caught making out we decided that to was better if we lived our lives as much as possible for the next four-three years.

I'm not in love with him but I have to admit that there is an attraction between the both of us. Well, he is _HOT_ and I can't deny it. He still is a jerk sometimes but always apologises after. Being away from him is a horrible feeling. I miss his kisses and his hugs and talking to him because now we barely talk or anything which makes me sad, I hope I wasn't.

My house is so big I get uncomfortable being here all alone. My father is a very noble man, he is the owner of one of the largest companies in the world, 'Swan's Security Corporation'. My mom owns her own gallery. We are very rich and always invited to important events. I've been to the Red carpet before because my dad's company was the one to keep everyone safe.

I understand that marrying Edward would give both mine and his parents major profit and increase our wealth but I'm disappointed at them for choosing what is best for the family business instead of what makes _me_ happy.

_*Flashback*_

"_Bella, we need to talk." Edward said and I looked at his eyes. We were sitting on his bed. "I don't think it's a good idea to keep doing this." _

"_Doing what?" I asked confused._

"_This kissing and friends thing." He said._

"_You don't want to be my friend?" I asked a little offended._

"_No... Yes. It's just that we only have like three years to be single and I want to be as free as I can." He said and I nodded. _

_*End of flashback*_

Someone knocked on my door taking me out of my reveries.

"Come in." I stated.

"Hey Bella, you ready?" Edward asked from the door faking a smile. My mood took a notch down, he didn't have to pretend to be happy to see me. I nodded still seating on my bed.

"Where is your bag?" He asked and I pointed at it. He scowled but got my bag. He looked at me as if expecting me to say something but I wasn't in the mood for chit-chat.

"Will you please say something?" He pleaded. I shook my head and got up to take my purse.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Are you ok?" He asked and I nodded.

"Then why are you giving me the silent treatment?" He asked seriously.

"Because I have nothing to say to you." I spat and walked out of the room. He walked right behind me.

"You are mad at me." He accused.

"So?" I asked and stared at him to see if he would argue with me. He glared at me and entered his car after throwing my bag on the backseat. I glared at him and entered the car. He drove in silence and I wasn't going to be the one to say something. We arrived at his house and we left the car. He got my bag from the backseat and walked towards his house. Voices were coming from the kitchen so I followed. In the kitchen was Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose.

"Hey." I said waving once than sat down.

"Hey." They said.

"How are you?" Jasper asked.

"Fine." I said and grabbed my phone so they would drop me.

"Looks like someone is in a bad mood." Jasper said.

"I think it's a some-_two_." Emmett said and I glared at him. Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw both mine and Edward's reaction.

"You want to know what I think?" Emmett asked.

"No." Edward and I said at the same time.

"Well I'll tell you anyways. I think that the two of you should go to Edward's room and remove some of the frustrations you have." He said.

"Emmett, I refuse to have sex with your brother." I said glaring at both Emmett and Edward.

"I meant you guys have a pillow fight but make-up sex also helps." He said.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him and left the kitchen.

"What have you done to her?" I heard Alice yell at Edward. I didn't want to hear the answer so I ran to the gardens. I looked around to find several horses, I kept looking around until I found what I had been looking for. I ran up the stairs of the stable to be at the roof of the stable. I stayed there for what seemed like minutes but in real life were hours.

"Here you are." I heard Edward say from behind me. I ignored him. "Still giving me the silent treatment?" He asked but I didn't answer. Instead I hugged my knees to my chest.

"What do you want from me?" He asked confuse sitting beside me.

"I want you to leave me alone." I said.

"That is what I have done for the past days but it looks like you enjoyed it as much as I did." He mumbled.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked. "Not talking to me?"

"No." He said sincerely. He hesitated but put his hand on top of mine. I didn't move, it felt good to be with him. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he hugged me. We watched as the sun set and the stars started twinkling.

"You still won't talk to me after this right?" I asked inhaling his scent, it seemed like he was doing the same to me.

"I'll talk to you but I won't be close to you." He said sadly.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because I want for you to have a chance to experience other stuff, other _people_ before you settle down with me." He said kissing my hair.

"Then leave me alone." I said trying to get loosen his grip on me but failed completely. "Don't even talk to me. I want total distance from you." I said angrily. My eyes were full with tears so I closed them before he could see.

"I will." He said and let me go completely. "I just want one thing before I start acting like I don't know you again."

"What do you want?" I spat angrily.

"I want one kiss, only one and I'll leave you alone." His voice was full of agony so I opened my eyes to look at him. I eyes also held unshed tears. I nodded because I also wanted it.

His lips brushed against mine softly and my eyes shut. Both his hands were in my face to hold me in place. My arms hugged him to he and he deepened the kiss. The kiss that had started innocent and sweet was now urgent and passionate. One of his arms went down my body making me shiver. I couldn't take it anymore. It hurt too much but I wouldn't be the one to break the kiss. I shoved my tongue in his mouth and he groaned. Our lips, tongues, and teeth were in synchronisation. One of my tears escaped my eyes and I broke the kiss because we both needed to breath.

"Bella-" he started but I didn't let him finish.

"Go!" I said in a whisper. I didn't trust my voice. When I couldn't see him anymore I broke down. I was sobbing and tears were no longer trapped. A few minutes later I was in a pair of arms but not the ones I wanted to be.

"It's going to be alright." Alice whispered and I could only sob on her shirt.

**Thanks for reading, please tell me what you thought about it.**

**The song for this chapter is 'Change my mind' by One direction, it's a very emotional song but corresponds to the chapter perfectly. **


	7. Chapter 7: Alice's weekend

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you brighten up my day. You make it shine. Sorry took so long but school is a chaos! **

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Alice's weekend.

"_It's going to be alright." Alice whispered and I could only sob on her shirt._

We went to Alice's room and I had finally stopped crying but my eyes were red and puffy.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Edward came to me saying that you needed me and told me where you were." She said, I nodded. We went to her room and I lay on her bed.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"I need a shower." I said running away from this conversation. They saw right through me but didn't say anything. After I took and extremely long shower I went back to Alice's bedroom dressed in my pyjamas.

"Let's watch a movie." Alice suggested.

"I don't really feel like going downstairs." I said towel drying my hair.

"He is locked in his bedroom so no worries." Rose said.

"Ok, let's go." I said.

We sat in the dark TV room with popcorn and milkshakes watching Katy Perry's movie concert. We sang along with her, we danced to our favourite songs we cried when Katy and Russell got divorced. When the movie finished I was not in a mood as bad as before. We decided that it was time we went to bed. Alice went to say goodnight to Jasper who was in the guest bedroom and Rose went to say goodnight to Emmett. I was sitting on the stairs when Edward came downstairs. He looked in horrible conditions. His eyes were bloodshot red and his hair was even messier than usual. Our eyes were locked in each other but I ran upstairs. I was crying again, _Oh gosh what is wrong with me._ I wasn't ready to see him yet. I went to the bathroom and washed my face then I laid down on my side of the king sized bed. I shook silently but of course when Alice saw me she knew what had happened.

"I wasn't ready to see him yet." I whispered still sobbing.

"Bella, you will have to talk to somebody about it." She said and I nodded.

"So start talking." Rose commanded.

"I don't really have much to say. It hurts that I'm not able to..." I stared at them and shuddered. I was about to tell his _sister_ that I'd not be able to kiss or hug him or even talk to him. I shook my head.

"You don't have to continue." Alice said with a poker face, I nodded. "Bella I just want you to know when you are ready to talk about your feelings for E... my brother that I'm here for you." I nodded. The rest of the night I refused to be threaten any different from the other days so we stayed up all night and talked about movies.

The next day Alice decided that she had to do one last shopping trip before her birthday so we bought the outfits we were going to wear for her birthday dinner. We had pizza and ice cream then went home. Emmett and Jasper were in the living room discussing sports, Esmee and Carlisle were reading the same book in their loveseat. Edward was on his laptop looking extremely interested in what he was reading.

"Hello." Alice said happily. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at us except Edward.

"Hello girls." Carlisle said. Esmee smiled warmly at us and I forced a smile back.

"Are you girls hungry?" Esmee asked.

"No, we ate before we came." I said politely. Edward then looked up and our eyes met. I whimpered and looked at anywhere besides him. Everyone looked at me then at him with strange looks.

"I'm going upstairs." I said and walked out of the living room but leaned against the wall. _Big mistake_.

"Did you hear that?" Jasper asked. "She is in pain Edward and it's all because of you."He said.

"Do you think it's easy for me?" He said his voice rising but cracking a bit.

"Then why are you doing this?" Emmett asked. "It's _dumb._"

"It's none of your business." Edward spat at him and he walked out of the living room to find me sitting on the floor hugging my knees. He wanted to say something but I shook my head silencing him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and ran up the stairs. I looked down at my lap and started cleaning my face with the sweater I wore. I slowly went upstairs and fell on Alice's bed.

"You know that you should eat something right?" Jasper said coming inside.

"I ate pizza with Alice." I said.

"Bella," he scolded. "Eating one piece won't make up for the entire day."

"I know but I'm not hungry." I said.

"this of you being upset with Edward is bad."

"I know and that is why I will put a stop to it."

"How?" He questioned.

"First, I'll eat properly then we will all watch a movie together for Alice's sake and then I'll make sure to talk to Edward even if it was like it used to be." I said getting up. Jasper smiled at me and I nodded.

As I said before, I ate properly and we all sat on the soft couch watching 'The proposal'. During the movie I would just stare at the screen but see nothing. I am determined to make Alice have the best birthday of her life even if that meant that I'd have to be a sweet-heart to Edward.

At mid-night we all sang happy birthday to Alice and Esmee brought a muffin with a candle. She was beaming and I smiled for the first time since I arrived. Rose slept with Emmett that night and Alice slept with Jasper. I had the bed all to myself but couldn't sleep. I decided to have a glass of water so I went downstairs. I was serving my cup when Edward entered the kitchen.

"Do you want a glass?" I asked and he nodded. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and served another glass. I passed it to him.

"Thanks." He said and I nodded.

"Listen," He started. "I want to apologise and say that it's being hard for me too." He stopped talking, when I didn't say anything he continued. "I'm going to try to treat you the only way I can think is possible."

"Which is?" I asked simply.

"I'll be just like I used to." He said.

"You mean an ass?" I asked. He thought about it for a moment then nodded.

My mind was made. _Edward Cullen is going down!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review, I'm so excited because in both my fan-fictions Edward is '**_**going down'**_**, it will be extremely fun to write. I'll probably update twice a week now, and I'm extremely sorry for that but I have to focus on school.**

**The song for this chapter is 'Roar' by Katy Perry.**


	8. AN

**Hey everyone, i'm so so so sorry but I have an authors block and it's supper frustrating. I promise to try and upload as sonn as possible. once more I'm reall really really sorry. please don't abandon the story because of this.**


	9. Chapter 8: Middle ground

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you brighten up my day. You make it shine.**

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

**Bella Pov**

Chapter 8: Middle ground.

My mind was made. _Edward Cullen is going down!_

I slept that night with my new now made promise. _What am I going to do to make him pay first? _I thought before I fell asleep. I woke up tired, as if I hadn't fallen asleep.

"Good morning sleepy head." Alice said from beside me.

"Good morning." I said with a voice thick of sleep.

"It's party time!" Rose declared entering the room.

"No… It's time to get ourselves decent for my birthday. Don't argue it's my birthday." She said and looked directly at me and I nodded.

"I'll go shower first." I said.

"Wash your hair with the strawberry shampoo." Alice commanded.

"Yes _mom_." I walked into the hot water and felt my tense muscles relax. I was now not sad with myself, I'm _angry_ but not with myself. I finished my extremely long shower and looked at myself in the foggy mirror. _Confidence Bella! You are a hot, smart and nice girl._ I tried to convince myself. It almost worked if it hadn't been the fact that my eyes were swollen but it was nothing Alice couldn't fix.

I walked to the room and grabbed a pair of shorts and a loose shirt. I brushed my hair several times and went downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was on the table having breakfast and it was smelling wonderfully.

"Good morning." I said smiling brightly at everyone.

"Good morning sweetheart." Esmee said and smiled brightly at me, probably pleased to see me in such a good mood. Everyone else had surprised looks on their faces except for Edward who was blank.

"So what we doing today?" I asked looking at Alice.

"What if we go shopping?" Alice suggested. Emmett and I shook our heads _no_.

"What about laser tag?" Emmett suggested and the two other girls shook their heads violently.

"What if we watch a nice movie?" Jasper suggested. Everyone nodded besides Edward and I.

"What about fancy dinner?" Rose proposed.

"What about a nice swim in the pool?" Esmee suggested but Alice shook her head no.

"We will never agree on anything." Edward said speaking for the first time. We all nodded.

"Unless you get to a middle ground." Carlisle offered. Of course Carlisle the wise got it right.

"What if... We go to the laser tag, then the mall then a quick swim in the pool, after that we could have a fancy dinner and watch a movie at last? It's a compromise." I suggested and everyone nodded.

"What time is our departure time?" Emmett asked.

"In about two hours. Mom dad will you join us?" Alice asked.

"We will join you for the swim later and the dinner." Esmee said. We all nodded and ate our breakfast with light conversations.

Alice, Rose an I went upstairs to get ready for our laser tag adventure. We were all ready in about an hour, Alice was in black high-heel boots a black mini-skirt, a black blouse and a vest with glitters, half of her spiky hair was being held back by a head-band. Rose was in black stiletto heels, black shorts, a black blouse similar to Alice's and her long blonde hair was up in a ponytail. I had black sneakers, (didn't really understand why they had o wear heels for a laser tag game but as Alice said, fashion is always first.) black skinny jeans that clung perfectly to my curves, black corset like shirt that made my ladies look way bigger than they really were, and my hair was in a fishtail braid at the back.

We all left in Emmett's huge jeep and took our 40 minutes drive to the laser tag club.

"Girls versus boys." Emmett said once again still arguing with Alice about our game arrangements.

"No, I want to stay with Jazzy." Alice whined.

"Sucks for you then." He said.

"Alice don't worry we will beat them anyway." Rose said smugly. Emmett's booming laughter echoed in the car for a few second then he recovered.

"_Sure_." Was the only thing he said.

"I mean it." Rose said. I heard Emmett Um-hum and Rosalie growled.

We arrived then and we divided the team. Girls VS boys. We went to get our laser-guns and vests to prepare for the battle. We were at the back of the dark room with only the guns, vests and very few lights out there. We ran around killing people from other teams before we met team muscle,_ as Emmett called it,_ boys. The six of us were the last survivors. I was the one who would be after Edward, Rose after Emmett and Alice after Jasper since I thought that Jasper would of course choose not to go after Alice and Emmett after Rose so that left me, but if needed I had both girls as my backups. I was running around with adrenaline full force on my pounding heart and veins. I bumped my back into someone and instantly jumped around. It was Emmett, he fired but missed because I gave a back-flip and ran for dear life. When I was well hid I saw him coming closer but he had no idea I could shoot him in a few seconds but I'd leave him to Rose. I turned around and ran to where I thought was safe.

" Rose, Emmett is in isle 6." I whispered into my device.

"On my way there." She whispered.

Soon later we were running and I heard the sound of someone down.

"Emmett is down." Rose said happily and I heard his scowl at the back, I could imagine that giant baby pouting.

I was running around looking for Edward or Jasper but found an Alice on the ground.

"I got shot." She said. "Edward." She whispered before dramatically closing her eyes.

"You shall be avenged." I said going the direction Edward had gone. There was another shot and I knew that someone was down.

"Jasper down, Edward no!" I heard as Rose's machine went out. Now it was just the two of us.

I turned left and walked to where I could see gorgeous bronze hair.

"Bella, come out I know you are hearing me." Edward sang. The hair on my neck stood and I was crouching.

"found you." He yelled from behind me and I jumped at the sudden appearance. With my amazing balance I fell bringing Edward down with me. I was on top of him with my legs on either side of his waist.

"Looks like I got you." I whispered into his face. He shivered and I shot him ending the game.

"We win!"I sang in victory as I got up.

"Way to go girl." Rose said running to me.

"First in the list down, Shopping time!" Alice said excited.

**Thanks everyone for the patience. I'm so sorry for taking so long and thanks so much for all the support guys you are awesome. Please tell me what you thought about the chapter. Hope to post something soon and 'Happy Valentine's day.'**

**Song for the chapter is 'Love and war' by Rita Ora. **


	10. Chapter 9: Stupidity and the gift

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you make my smiles brighter. I want to thank Jazybear.9 especially for being the supportive reader. Love all of you.**

**Sorry to those of you that think that the story makes no sense and that they are bi-polar, well they ****are**** like that for a reason. **

* * *

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE! ****(Check them out and tell me your thoughts or suggest what you want them to wear.)**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Chapter 9: Stupidity and the gift

"Alice we need you to promise us something." Jasper said cautiously.

"Yes Jazzy." Alice said innocently.

"Promise me that we won't take forever shopping. Please?" Jasper said slowly as if talking to a 3-year-old. She nodded and he smiled.

"Jasper that is not how you ask her to promise that." Emmett yelled at him.

"How come? I did it lovely and got what we all wanted."

"Because more than 5 hours is not forever you moron." Rosalie yelled at him from the front seat.

"Alice we are not going to stay in the mall more than 2 hours are we?" I asked and Alice simply replied by lifting her shoulders and dropping them with a long sigh.

"You didn't answer me..." I said with wide eyes. "She didn't answer me." I said looking at the others.

"Answer her please?" Edward pleaded and Alice just kept looking out the window.

"Answer me!" I commanded. "Emmett stop the car." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I said so." I said.

"That is not really an answer."

"Emmett please stop the car." I requested again.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Just stop the damn car already!" Rose said and Emmett stopped the car. _Thank you Rose._

"Alice how long are you going to keep us in the mall?" I asked and grabbed her tiny hands in mine.

"Until I get what I want." She said sweetly but with fire in her eyes.

"Oh my, we lost her." Jasper said desperately.

"Man-up dude." I yelled at him.

"I can't, I just can't." He said and started tearing up.

"Man-up Jasper." I yelled and slapped him as best as I could because Alice was in-between both of us. Just then he came back to his calm self and Alice started laughing.

"What?" She asked in fits of laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Edward asked from behind us.

"Bella," she said and laughed even louder. "Be-Bella s-s-slapped Jasper." She said laughing in her tiny loud voice.

"That is kind of funny." I said and we started laughing.

"What is wrong with you people?" Emmett asked looking at all of us with a serious look. "You are all acting like you have no brains. Stop being so stupid." He scolded us and we all got serious until Jasper muttered 'look who's talking'.

"Whatever." Emmett said and started the car. The rest of the ride was spent with light conversation and fits of giggles.

When we entered the store everyone turned to look at us. I could only imagine what we looked like. All in black looking like we are coming from a funeral and with a sweet smile making us look stupid. Who smiles after a funeral?

"Hello Helen." Alice greeted sweetly and everyone went back to doing what they were doing before.

"Happy birth-day miss Alice." The manager said sweetly.

"Thank you." Alice said smiling.

"We have a special collection here just for our favourite customer." Helen said and Alice squeaked. They went running to the back of the store and the 5 of us decided to buy something special for Alice so we said we'd be back in half an hour.

"What should we get her?" I wondered loudly.

"Not clothes." Rose stated.

"Why not? it's her favourite thing in the world," I said and Jasper coughed loudly. "Besides Jasper." I said and rolled my eyes.

"We don't want to get her something she already has." Rose stated.

"What if we get her a picture frame?" Emmett said.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, one with a picture of all 6 of us." He said.

"That is actually not a bad idea." Jasper stated.

"Where will we get that picture?" Edward asked rolling his eyes.

"We could get a picture frame to put seven pictures and put one of us in each hole." Emmett said.

"I don't know if you noticed but we are six and how will we get Alice's picture?" Edward questioned Emmett and he just rolled his eyes at Edward.

"I'm sure Jasper has a picture of her and the last hole is for one of all of us, she can put the picture herself." Emmett said.

"Let's just get her the gift, ok boys?" Rose asked looking at them with raised eyebrows and all of them nodded. Once again _thank you Rose._

We got to the store but the picture frame that we wanted wasn't there. I looked around the store and realised it was all crystals and diamonds.

"She's right." Edward said. The store was too small so the two of us and the rest would stay outside the store. "We can get one with my parents too." I nodded.

"Do you have the picture of them?" I asked and he nodded.

"Okay guys pass the pictures." I said and they all passed their pictures and I took my own from my pocket. Edward and I entered the store and it was a grandma and her teenage grandchild working in the small store.

"How can we help you?" The boy asked.

"We would like to get a frame for 9 pictures." Edward said.

"Is it for this lovely lady?" The grandma asked Edward.

"No," he said and looked at me then smiled. "It's for my little sister."

"Is your girlfriend here to help you choose?" She asked smiling at me.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I said blushing.

"You should be, he loves you." The woman whispered to me.

"How can you tell?" I said a little disappointed.

"Just by the way he looks at you." She said and I turned to look at Edward who was caught looking at me and blushed. I smirked.

"Anyways, we would like to put this pictures in the frame and the middle one to be vacant so she can put a picture herself." I said handing the lady all the pictures.

"Who are all this people?" She asked.

"These are our parents," Edward said pointing at Esmee and Carlisle's pictures.

"They are very lovely." She said.

"Thank you. This is our older brother; this are our best friends, her boyfriend and my brother's girlfriend and this is her." Edward finished saying and the lady was looking at how adorably he was looking at the picture of the beautiful family.

"Who are you to the family?" She asked.

"Um... Good friend." I said at the same time Edward said, 'my future wife'. The lady laughed and gave the pictures to her grandson.

"You are still marrying me aren't you?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said and exited the store. Edward gave the money to the lady and came outside.

"It will be ready in 15 minutes." He said as he put his hands in his pocket.

"What bad could happen if we stayed a little more than 10 minutes of going to get Alice?" Jasper thought loudly checking his watch.

"Probably nothing Jasper."

***15 minutes later***

"Alice have you bought the entire store?" Jasper asked looking at the amount of bags surrounding her.

"No, just a few collections, a few goodies for my favourite people in the world and I bought myself a gift... Several gifts." She stated happily.

"How is all that going to fit in the car?" Edward asked.

"You could walk hoe to give your goodies some space." Alice said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Home time." Rose declared and each of us carried around 7 large shopping bags.  
"You are lucky it's your birthday." Emmett said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. Would have updated sooner but ended up in the hospital. Sorry if it's a little weird chapter but I'm kind of dosed right now, Not blaming the medicine though; and it makes sense to me I guess. Anyways have a nice day :)  
**

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 10: Pool time and visitors

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm so inspired by them. Love all of you.**

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

**Bella Pov**

Chapter 10: Pool time and visitors

"I don't get why you need so many clothes." I said to Alice who was arranging her clothes in her huge closet.

"I should get a bigger closet." She declared totally ignoring me.

"Or less clothes." Rose said and I chuckled.

"Half of what I got is for you Bella." She said.

"WHAT?" I asked flabbergasted and Rose started laughing.

"We need to upgrade your closet it's so last year."

"I don't need this and what about Rosie?" Alice asked.

"She also has lots of new clothes but she has more sense of style than you."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Let's get ready for the swim." Rose said getting up from the comfy bed.

"I have to wait, the driver is not back with my swimming costume yet." I said.

" See.. I already have you 4 different swimming costumes." Alice said and I rolled my eyes.

***20 minutes later***

"We look hot." Rose said looking at our reflection in the mirror.

"We certainly do." Alice agreed.

"Let's go." I said. They had been admiring our reflection for almost 10 minutes.

"Girls, you look hot." Esmee said and we giggled.

"I know right?" Alice said.

"Esmee you look hot." Rose said and Esmee laughed.

"Let's go the guys are waiting." Esmee said.

We walked outside and as she said all Cullen men were outside showing their glory.

"Well hello ladies." Carlisle said and came to Esmee's side. "You look delightful and ravishing, my love." He said and Esmee giggled. The three of us blushed and Esmee just kissed Carlisle passionately.

"Hey! Enough already." Emmett yelled. "Get a room. Rose petal you look wonderful."

"Thanks baby." She said and went to his side." Alice and I walked to the pool and Jasper took her to kiss her. I looked around and the happy couples were all enjoying a private moment.

"You feel like an outcast don't you?" Edward whispered in my ear and I shivered. I nodded not trusting my voice.

"I always feel like this." He said and sat at the edge of the pool.

"Well you shouldn't." I said. He patted the spot next to him and I sat there.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You are part of the family." He was looking at my still braided hair.

"Yes but they all have their other half." He said and started undoing my braid.

"Why don't you?" I asked before I slipped into the water. Seconds later I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"Emmett what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to take you to the deep deep part of the swimming pool." He said.

"You want me to be scared?" I asked still not getting it.

"You should be."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Really Emmett, was that your payback?" I asked.

"Nop, this is." He said and dropped me then splashed a lot of water at me. I threw water at him too and we started laughing.

"Don't worry Belly-jelly I'll stop." He said.

"Belly-jelly?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said and I started laughing.

"Kids do you want burgers or sausages?" Esmee asked.

"Burgers" and "Sausages" were said at the same time.

"Ok. Carlisle and boys take care of that Girls please help me prepare the drinks and set the cutlery." Esmee said and we exited the pool and dried ourselves with the towels.

We went to the kitchen and started taking whatever plastic cutlery we could find.

"Who else is coming?" Alice asked.

"Oh I totally forgot to tell you. Our family from Alaska and Italy are coming to spend a few weeks with us and Bella's parents will be here for the barbeque."

"What time do they arrive?" I asked.

"Your parents in half an hour and the rest of the family will be here soon, Sebastian went to get them from the airport."

"How could you forget to mention this?" Alice asked.

"I'm sorry darling but it slipped my mind."

"We have to get dressed." I guessed.

"Not necessary. Later they will join us in the pool." Esmee said and I nodded. "Aren't you excited?"

"I'm excited to see Tanya and Kate." Rose said and Alice nodded.

"What about Irina?" Esmee asked.

"She is a pain in the ass." Alice declared and I trusted her.

"Who are these people?" I asked.

"Oh right... Tanya, Kate and Irina are our triplet cousins, Irina is crazy one with a crush on Edward since we were 13. Jane, Alec, Demetri and Nessie are also our cousins, Jane and Alec are the children of uncle Caius, Demetri is the child of uncle Marcus, and Nessie is Uncle Aro's super adorable daughter." Alice said. I already had a distaste for Irina.

"What is the sleeping arrangement?" I asked.

"The visitors will be in the Northwest wing." Esmee said.

"It's where the visitor rooms and facilities are." Rose said and I nodded.

We finished plating everything and the table near the pool was set. There were 25 sits ready. The girls and I went upstairs to put on some dresses on top of the swimming attire.

"Welcome to our home." Could be heard from the stairs.

"Thank you Carlisle." A female voice said.

"Welcome Carmen. You can go change in your rooms. Maria, please take them to their rooms." The three of us entered the living room which was full of people, all gorgeous. A little girl with the same hair colour as Edward came to stand in front of me.

'Hi, I'm Nessie." She said smiling her toothless but beautiful grin.

"Hi Nessie, I'm Bella." I said.

"Bella beautiful." She said.

"Thank you sweetheart." I said to the adorable little girl. "How old are you?"

"I'm five." She said and showed me one hand. "Eddie." She sang and ran to where Edward was.

"Hey beautiful." He said and picked her from the ground. He was wearing his swim shorts but with a with T-shirt.

"Look my teeth came out." She said and showed him her smile. He observed her carefully and it was adorably.

"Did the tooth fairy give you money?" He asked. She nodded.

"She gave me 20 dollars and tons of chocolate. She was very pretty."

"You saw her?" Edward asked surprised.

"Yes, she looked beautiful like Bella." She said and looked at me. He also looked at me. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Nessie asked. Edward shook his head. "Why not?" She asked sadly.

"Nessie." Jasper said and saved us, I mean him the answer but I sort of wanted to know.

"Jazzy." Nessie sang and jumped to him.

"She is adorable isn't she?" Edward asked.

"Very."

**Thanks for reading everyone. Nessie's outfit will also be on my profile. Tell me what you thought about it.**

**Have a nice day.**


	12. Chapter 11: Edward's mind

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, here is a teaser chapter.**

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

***Edward Pov***

Chapter 11: Edward's mind

It is 2 in the morning and I can't sleep. Bella is the only thing in my mind and it frustrates me. She is so pretty and interesting but I can't like or love her now. What is I get tired of her in the future. It is true that they say true love is forever but what if she is not the one.

In a few years I'll have to marry her. Gosh that is going to be heaven and hell. Marrying Irina would have been so much easier because she already loves me and she would do everything to please me but that is where Bella grabs my interest.

She is so unpredictable. It is an adventure being her friend. How would it be being her husband? Would she change and act like all other wives? I hope not. I would love to marry this Bella and have beautiful brown-eyed babies with her but I would like to do it on my own terms.

Even if I liked her before they told me to marry her I would have rebelled against the idea. Being told what to do is one of the things I most despise.

I would like to date her now but I have already been an ass and she already hates me so I'll just have fun. When it comes to the wedding day I promise to try to win her heart.

I hope she loves me one day.

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 12: The night

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you all deserve an Edward. Love all of you.**

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

**Bella Pov**

Chapter 12: The night

Everyone went to their respective bedrooms to get changed for the evening and we stayed by the table enjoying light conversation. Little by little we filled the table, my parents arrived moments after.

"Dear family and friends, today is a very special day. My baby girl is finally seventeen, I'll miss tucking in my very precious diamond, holding her when she is crying because the thunder is scaring her and dancing with her. So I thank you all for coming here on this special day. Now let's eat." He said and we all clapped our hand while Alice hugged her dad.

"Love you diamond." He said.

"Love you too daddy." She said. After that we attacked the food.

"This is really good." Tanya said pointing at her plate with tacos.

"Thanks, I made it." Edward said from across me.

"Of course it was made by you, you are just good at everything you do." Irina said hugging Edward. All girls in the table even Nessie rolled their eyes. I was slightly annoyed by her.

"Thanks." Edward said awkwardly running a hand through his hair.

"You are welcome biscuit." She said and I wished I could rip her stupid head out of her stupid body. The rest of dinner was a little chatty but I didn't say anything besides yes's and no's. We ate the chocolate cake we had bought for Alice and gave her the gift we bought.

When I finished I went to sit by the pool chairs, Jane came right behind.

"You don't like the fact that Edward is talking to dumb bimbo." She said, I didn't confirm or deny. "Why don't you talk to him?"

"Because he was the one that decided it this way." I said and I looked at Jane. It was strange that I was talking about this to a ten year old.

"Spill." She said.

"It's weird that I'm saying this to you. How old are you?" Jane just rolled her eyes.

"Almost fourteen." She said and I gasped. She was so petite. "I know I look tiny." She smiled and I smiled back. Everyone then came to sit there with us.

"Eddie don't you think Bella is pretty?" Nessie asked smiling adorably from Edward's lap.

"She is more than pretty." He said and I blushed. Irina sent death glares my way.

"Little jelly Who do you think is the prettiest lady here?" Irina asked.

"Well... There are three." Nessie said and Irina smiled. "Rosie, Alice and Bella." She said and smiled at us.

"I totally agree." Said Alec, Jasper, Emmett and Demetri.

"Do you agree Edward?" Irina asked pouting but then he looked at Nessie and her big hazel eyes were opened even wider.

"My favourite girl in the world is right." He smiled.

"Who would that be?" Emmett said. Edward looked directly at me for a few seconds and my face burned fifty shades of red.

"Of course it is Be-beautiful Nessie." He said looking at the adorable girl in his lap.

"I'm going to bed." Irina said a little angry and stormed out.

"Finally." Nessie sang.

"Nessie." Alice, Rose and Edward scolded at the same time. She frowned and her eyes started glistening with tears. Edward carried her and started walking near the pool.

"Bella, Nessie said she wants you to tuck her in." Edward said with a very sleepy child in his arms. I nodded and stood up.

"Good night Nessie." Was said by everyone there.

"You can pass her to me." I said but he shook his head no. I looked at him confused.

"She wants both of us to tuck her in." I nodded and smiled. "Uncle Aro, we are going to put Nessie to bed.

"Thank you." Smiled. "Good night baby." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Night daddy." She said and kissed his cheek.

We walked to the room where she would sleep with Jane. I opened the bed and Edward lay her there carefully.

"Eddie will you and Bella tell me a story?" She asked sleepily.

"Okay Nessie but you have to promise to sleep." She nodded and made room for us in her tiny bed. I chuckled and lay beside her.

"Will you start?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Once upon a time, a beautiful princess lived in a big castle. She had many brothers and sisters which loved her a lot..." I said and looked at Edward for help.

"In her castle she had a pony named sparkle. The pony had a very special power..." He looked at me and that was my queue to continue.

"The pony's power was to remove bad dreams from the princess. She was very thankful to the pony for that..." I said and looked at Edward. He was looking at the beautiful girl curled into him asleep.

"The end." He whispered and brushed her hair softly.

"Bella I'm sorry for being an ass." He said.

"Let's not talk about this now Edward." I warned. He nodded and slipped out of the bed. He extended his hand to help me and I took it. I got up and together we pushed the covers over her.

When we exited the room our hands were still linked and we were both smiling.

"If we get married, I want to have a sweet baby girl." He said smiling at me and I laughed, he looked a little disappointed at my reaction.

"Well _I_ want a baby boy." I said.

"Why not a girl? They are just so adorable." He said with sparkling eyes.

"Because not all girls are as sweet as Nessie and boys are more active. They are just so unpredictable." I said. He laughed. "Wouldn't you like to have a mini Edward as a son?"

"No." He said simply. "Would you like to have a mini Bella as your daughter?"

"I'd be fine as long as she looked like you." I said and he smirked. I blushed and internally kicked myself.

He then held my hip with his free hand and caged me against the wall. I wasn't complaining. He was looking at my lips captured my teeth and I looked at his parted ones. I suddenly attacked his lips with my own. The kiss was fervent, hot and needy. Tongues and teeth were nipping, teasing, biting and sucking on the other's mouth. He broke the kiss for air and his eyes were shinning, I bet mine were too.

"We shouldn't have done that." Edward said.

"You're right, I shouldn't have allowed you to kiss me." I said.

"I kissed you?" He asked.

"Don't worry it wasn't that special for me either." I lied and went back outside. I sat with everyone else and for the first time I didn't feel bad about being so courageous. Good-bye shy Bella, hello confident one.

**Thanks for reading. Tell me what you thought about the chapter and if there is anything you want to make happen before Bella's birthday because I plan to write it in the next 2 or 3 chapters then I'll be skipping in time. Can't wait to finally write their wedding.**


	14. Chapter 13: Party-part 1

**A/N: We reached 50 reviews! YEY! Thanks for all the reviews, you are awesome. Love all of you.**

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

**Bella Pov**

Chapter 13: Party-part 1

I woke up in my bedroom feeling like I was forgetting something. I got up and went to the toilet. I washed myself up and dressed in a simple white shirt and shorts.

"Happy birthday to me." I said looking at myself in the mirror. I put on a smile and ran downstairs.

"Happy birthday baby." My mom said hugging me to her. "I can't believe you are 17." She said kissing me in my forehead.

"Thanks mom but I had to grow eventually." I said smiling.

"Happy birthday to you." My dad sang with a plate of fresh pancakes with syrup and a lit candle on top. My mom joined and I could only smile at the amazing parents I had. It was true that they could sometimes be a handful but they have given me everything I ever needed.

"Thanks dad." I said and he hugged me.

"Welcome Bells. Ready for the last childish party you'll ever have?" He asked.

"It's not childish. We are just dressed as Disney characters." I said.

"Ok sweetie now eat your pancakes cause your friends will be here soon." Renee said and I nodded. The pancakes were as delicious as ever.

An hour later Alice and Rosalie were on my door with our costumes and everything because we were getting dressed in my house.

"Let's get ready." Alice said as soon as I opened the door.

"Happy birthday Bella." Rose said.

"Thanks _Rose_." I said smiling sweetly at her.

"Oh come on. I was the first to wish you happy birthday." She said.

"Yes, yesterday when I left your house." I said.

"It's all the same." She said and I rolled my eyes. "Now let's get ready. We leave in exactly 3 hours."

"Alice we have 3 hours." I said.

"We are 3" She said as if it explained why someone would take 1 hour to get ready. We went to my bedroom and it was the first time I would see my dress.

"Did you wash your hair?" Alice asked and I shook my head no.

"Good, I want to take extra especial care of it. Look at Rose's I did it yesterday." She said and I looked at her hair. It had a little more volume than usual and it was shiny and wavy.

"It also smells like blueberries." Rose said happily.

"What will mine smell like? It already smells like a fruit." I asked.

"Like lavender." Alice said emphasising on the lavender. We all laughed.

"Sit." Rose commanded pointing to a chair in my large bathroom. I sat obediently. She removed yellow nail-polish from a large bag and glitters. She started cleaning my nails while Alice put some product on my hair. I just let them do their stuff.

*2 hours later*

I was staring at my now made hair. It looked so different. It was still the same brown but you could see my natural highlights which were a shade lighter. The curls were tamed and controlled and looked nothing like my usual natural locks. Some of it was held back by pins and I had a yellow headband just like Belle. My make up was light and almost not there. My nails were painted yellow and glitters were on the edges.

"Wow!" I said looking at the other two who were also makeup and hair-do ready.

"We look so beautiful." Rose said.

"Of course we do." Alice said. "Now let's put on our dresses we only have one hour till the limo arrives." She said and we smiled at each other.

My dress looked exactly like the one from the movie. It was long yellow and princess-ish. I also had long yellow gloves and golden shoes with a flower. After I was dressed I looked at myself in the mirror and it looked like Belle came into my house and was in front of me. I wondered if a child saw me he or she would think that I am Belle.

"It's time." Alice said dressed in her outfit which made her look exactly like snow white.

The three of us walked downstairs where my mom took a picture of us. Then went to the living room where the boys where all dressed really nicely. Their mouths dropped open when they saw us.

"You look wonderful." Emmett said. We all smiled at him.

"Edward where is he head of the beast?" Alice asked.

"I didn't feel like it so don't even start." He warned.

"Ok. Guys let's go." Alice said. Edward came to my side and offered me his hand which I took.

"You look beautiful, just like a princess." He whispered in my ear making me shiver involuntarily.

"Thanks." I said and offered him a smile. We entered the white limo and were on the way to our party. We entered the location of the party and it looked breath taking.

There were white and gold lights everywhere and couple of chairs outside. It was about twilight so it was adding to the beauty of the place. The huge fountain was lit in many colours. There was a red carpet to the inside.

"Ready?" Edward asked and I nodded. "Relax." He said but I still had a death grip on his hand. "Why are you so nervous?" He asked.

"I never really had a big party, the only one ended in me in a hospital bed." I said looking up at him. Even in heels he was still taller.

"Don't worry, your prince charming is here for you." He said and I rolled my eyes but I wasn't as nervous as before.

We entered pair by pair to the sound of 'Princess Anne' by Chilled Vibes, first Emmett and Rosalie, then Jasper and Alice and last Edward and myself. The insides were beautiful. It was decorated in light blue and baby pink. Everyone was dressed as a Disney character and it was adorable. Our cakes were huge on the table and the pizzas had Mickey mouse shapes, there was a huge chocolate fountain and I just wanted to lick it. Besides food shapes and costumes it looked nothing like a childish party.

"We did it." Alice said.

"Yes we did." I said.

"Happy birthday beautiful." Said a male voice from behind me. I turned around to see the best surprise ever.

"Jake!" I said and left Edward's hand to run to Jacob. I jumped and he caught me mid air. "Missed you so much." I said and he hugged me tighter. Edward cleared his throat and we cut our embrace. He was glaring at me and shooting daggers at Jake. I smirked.

Oh boy, this night will be unforgettable.

**Thanks for reading, please review and turn 50 to 60. **


	15. Chapter 14: Party-part 2

**A/N: 4 more and we get to 60! YEY! Thanks for all the reviews, you are awesome. Love all of you. I can't express how sorry I am for taking so long but life got in the way and was without internet for a while. Sorry, sorry, sorry and sorry.**

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE! **

**And here is so waited...**

**Edward Pov**

Chapter 14: Party-part 2

"Oh.. Edward-I mean Beast, this is," I looked at Jacob to see his costume. "Prince Naveen. Where is Tiana?" I asked.

"I hoped you could be her." He said and I blushed lightly.

"Missed you Jake." I whispered while hugging him close to me.

"Missed you two Bells." He said loudly. Edward growled but I ignored him. "How's the family?"

"It's good. Charlie and Renee miss you and your dad very much." I said.

"We miss you too," he said. "I better go mingle around." He kissed my cheeks and disappeared into the party. I turned around to find that Edward was still there but not staring at me.

"Let's mingle dear beast." I said and he nodded. I took his hand and we walked around, he was avoiding looking at me at all costs.

"Do you want a drink?" Edward asked, I nodded and smiled politely. He left to see what he could fix us. Mike Newton came to talk to me as soon as Edward left.

"Happy birthday Swan." He said.

"Thanks Newton." I said smiling shyly at him.

"You look really beautiful tonight." He said.

"You don't look bad yourself." I said laughing.

"Thanks." He said and smiled his huge grin.

"Hey Bella." Tyler said interrupting Mike.

"Hey." I said.

"Guess I'll catch you later." Mike said and I nodded towards him.

"So... you look really pretty." Tyler said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, I'm going to get a drink." I said turning around and making my way to the refreshments table. I had just left Tyler behind and there was another guy in front of me.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hi." I said politely.

"Where you going in such a hurry beautiful?" He asked and I rolled my eyes at the fact that he was just talking to me because I looked beautiful.

"I need a drink." I said.

"I'll get you one." He said.

"How am I supposed to trust a stranger like you with my drinks?" I asked and he just laughed.

"I'm Stefan." He said extending his hand.

"I'm Bella, the birthday girl." I said taking his hand. He surprised me by bringing my hands to his lips and softly brushing his lips against them.

"Happy birthday Bella." He said looking at me through his lashes. His dark green eyes and blond hair dazzling me, not in the way Edward does but a little-tiny-bit close.

"Thanks." I said and he smiled politely. We walked outside and stayed chatting for a while. He was a senior student at Los Angeles high school, he had a younger brother named Damon who was one of Alice's guests. Apparently Stefan was the responsible and was here to babysit his little brother and sister-in-law. _Where is Edward and the drinks?_ I thought to myself but saw him walking with Irina which made my blood boil. I returned to where Stefan was and decided to forget the beast and focus on Hercules that was right in front of me.

"What's the frown for?" He asked. I allowed myself to smile at him so he would drop it.

"Nothing really." I said and he nodded.

"If you say so." He said putting his arm around my shoulders like we are long lost friends.

"Here you are." Edward said form behind us. I turned around and found him glaring at Stefan's head. He handed me my drink and I took a sip from it.

"Hey, I'm Stephan." He said said offering his hand to Edward which Edward shook.

"I'm Edward, the beast." Edward said smiling.

"Stefan would you like to dance?" I asked ignoring Edward.

"I'd love to." He said taking my hand and leading us to the dance floor. I looked back to find a stunned Edward and I smiled to myself.

When we were in the middle Stefan spun me around and took my right hand in his. His hand travelled to the small of my back and we were slowly dancing to the song. From time to time he would spin me around and I would giggle and he would laugh. After the third or fourth song I was pretty tired and demanded to sit.

"Fine but it is only a break, I'll come get you." He said and I nodded.

I left him to go to my seat. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were there talking and laughing.

"Hello Belle." Jasper said when I got closer to them.

"Hey guys." I said and sat in the vacant chair beside Alice.

"So, who was the hot piece of a man you were dancing with?" She asked looking at me with big bright eyes.

"His name is Stefan, he lives in LA, he is a senior and he has a brother who is your friend." I said smiling smugly.

"What's the name?" Alice asked eager. "I would remember inviting that gorgeous, blonde, green-eyed goodness." I giggled.

"He said that his brother's name is Damon." I said trying to remember the name.

"Oh. My. You mean as in the hot football player Damon?" Rose asked.

"Yep." Alice simply said.

"He is H-O-T! I'm in love with those blue eyes of his, his stupid smirk and black hair." Rose said and I giggled when Emmett pouted.

"What about me Rosie?" He asked opening his eyes as wide as they would go.

"I love you even more. You are my monkey-man." She said and his pout turned into a huge grin.

"I didn't know Damon had a super hot brother." Alice said slightly down.

"It's fine, I'll introduce you to him." I said smiling.

"To whom?" Edward said taking his seat beside me.

"To the gorgeous piece of a man." Alice said. Edward looked at Jasper but he just shrugged and hugged Alice.

"I'm her main man." He said kissing Alice's cheek.

"Yes you are." She said and enveloped him in a loving kiss but I turned away to give them some privacy.

The rest of the party was nice. I spent it hanging out and laughing with the group and gorgeous Stefan. We danced around, ate, drank and did it all some more. After we sang Happy birthday and ate the cake Stefan left the group to go home but not without promising to call me sometime soon. Everyone was having a good time and dancing to the latest beats while I was in my seat with Edward. He had even denied to dance with Irina just to keep me company, this Edward is the one I wish he was but whatever.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked all of a sudden but I shook my head no.

"Please... It's one of my favourites." He begged and I laughed but took his awaiting hand.

We went to the middle of the dance floor where everyone else was dancing to 'Diana' by One Direction. We were jumping up and down to the song and singing from the top of our lungs. We swayed to the song together and laughed.

"This is why I love this song." He scream over the loud music.

When the song ended I was exhausted but Edward had already taken me into his arms and we were starting to sway to the slow song. He pulled back a little to look in my eyes and started singing.

_The day we met,_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

_...beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

_How to brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

"Please sing with me." He whispered in my ear. His eyes a shade of green I had never seen before. I nodded and together we sang the chorus.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

He spun as around and hugged me closer to his body so I couldn't see his face. I fit perfectly under his chin and lay my head on his chest. I stopped singing and heard him sing the rest of the song for me. Before the end of the dance 'A Thousand Years' was already my favourite song.

When the song ended we were still clinging to each other just savouring the moment. We danced like that to the following songs until we were overwhelmed and decided to sit.

"Thanks for dancing with me." He said.

"It was nothing." I said smiling up at him.

"I have a gift for you." He said and I smiled.

"That wasn't necessary." I said.

"It was, I may be a beast but I still have some morals." He joked and we laughed. We walked out to the slightly chilly dawn and looked at the moon in contempt silence. He removed a box from his pocket and handed it to me with a crooked grin on his face. I took the small black box and opened it. "It's a small something but it was perfect for you." He said smiling. I looked down at the box just to be flabbergasted. Inside the box was a small white golden ring. It was shaped like two hands holding a heart, there was a crown on top being put by the same hands that held the heart. It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful." I said. "Thanks." I hugged him and kissed his soft cheek.

"You're welcome." He said smiling into my hair.

We parted and I once again looked at the box which held the most beautiful ring I had ever seen before.

**Thanks for reading. Lots of love, see you next time. Don't forget that reviews are very appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 15: Everything changes

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful support you have provided. BTW I made a mistake last chapter at writing E Pov but this is the real one. Love you all**

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE! **

**E POV**

* * *

Chapter 15: Everything changes

"Edward wake up." I heard someone calling behind me. I rolled over and ignored the annoying voice. "Edwaaard, wake up the day has arrived."

"Go away Alice." I said sleepily.

"You're going to miss your flight." Alice said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Where am I going to?" I asked lazily.

"I knew you had forgotten. We are going to college!" She announced happily. My eyes opened wide and I sat up. No sign of sleepiness nearby.

"Oxford here we come." I yelled excitedly. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I was so excited, I'm finally going to see Emmett and Rose again.

The past year has brought so many new things, like Emmett going to college leaving both Alice and I here. My increased friendship with Bella. Oh Bella, my heart clenched at the thought of her name. We were going to be apart for the next 4 years, I'll miss her so much. Especially our constant fights. She had turned into one of my closest friends, we had our high and low moments but we were who we were. This year that follows will not only change what I'm used to but also bring lot's of new customs. I'll be in a different school, different house, different country, different continent for fucks sake.

I took a warm, long relaxing shower and brush my teeth. I dressed in a simple button-up shirt and worn out jeans. My feet were covered by my sneakers and my suitcase was in hand. I ran downstairs and drooped the bag were all other were.

"Good-morning mom." I said kissing her cheek.

"Hello." She said smiling warmly at me. I sat down beside her in the huge couch in the living room.

"The day has arrived." I said looking at her warm golden brown eyes.

"Indeed." She said sadly but smiling. "This house will be so empty without my babies." She said sadly and I hugged her.

"We will come back mom. It's just 4 years." I said.

"4 long, lonely years." She said but sighed. "But what can I do? You have to go and I'm very proud of you for getting the scholarship. As long as you are happy and I have grand-children I'm fine." She said kissing my forehead.

"Mom 10 years from now, I'll live in a house nearby and you'll have adorable grand-children to run in your yard." I promised.

"Let's hope it's true." She sighed. "I'll go get your dad so we can have breakfast." She stood and went upstairs.

"Hey." Alice said falling in the seat where mom was.

"Hey." I said looking at her.

"Having some time with mom?" She asked and I nodded. "She is not very happy is she?" Once again I nodded. "Do you think we are doing the right thing?" This time I hesitated.

"I'm sure that in a few years we will all see how right it was for us to go." I said.

"I'll miss Jasper and Bella." She said.

"I'm so glad you're coming with."

"Me too." She sighed.

"What time are they coming anyways?" I asked.

"They'll be here soon." As she said that Jasper and Bella came in the door.

"Speaking of the devil." I said. Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and took her outside.

"Hey." Bella said and I looked up at her.

"Hi." I smiled at her and she smiled back but it was a sad smile. I patted the seat next to me and she sat.

"You look beautiful." I said looking at her. She was in a simple blue dress and sneakers but the one thing that had me grinning from ear to ear was the ring she had on a chain around her neck. The token of love I gave her, the very one she had at all times.

"Thanks." She said blushing. My fingers itched to touch her and so I did.

"Welcome. Bella will you wai-" I started to ask but was interrupted by my mom.

"Let's have breakfast... Oh, hi Bella." She said surprised by seeing Bella.

"Hello Esmee." She said standing up and going with my mom to the kitchen, I stood and followed them to the dining room where the table was full with every type of food possible.

"You really have outdone yourself mom." I said looking at the table again.

"I had to." She said simply and we all sat at the table and enjoyed our last meal together.

*******FTLY*******

I shook Charlie's hand quite firmly and smiled at him while he looked at me with pride in his smiled.

"Good luck boy." He said.

"Thank you sir." I said before hugging Bella's mom. "Good-bye Renee." I said.

"Take care." She said cleaning her damp eyes.

"Good-bye mom." I said hugging her tightly.

"Love you Edward." She whispered in my ears.

"I love you too and I promise to call you as soon as we land." I said and she hugged me tighter finally letting her tears escape and soak my shirt.

"In a few weeks I'll convince your dad to take me to your house." She said and I smiled. "You better eat properly Edward Cullen." She said and I chuckled.

"I will." I said and kissed her cheek and went to say good-bye to my father.

"Bye dad." I said shaking his hand but he surprised me and hugged m tight.

"Take care of my daughter and yourself for me please?" He asked and I nodded. I went and shook Jasper's hand while Alice said hood-bye to my parents.

"If anything happens to her, Cullen I swear I'll kill you." He said and I laughed.

"Nothing to worry about, she is my baby sister." I said and we chuckled. I walked to Bella, the only person I still had to say goodbye to.

"Bye Bella." I said getting closer to one of my best friends.

"Goodbye Edward." She said smiling but it came out wrong.

"I'll miss you, Beauty." I said calling her by her nickname.

"I'll miss you too beast." She said and she hugged me. I hugged her back and real tight. I inhaled her sweet scent and kissed her hair.

"_Flight 4320, to London will departure in a few minutes, please go to the plane and take your seats." _It called and I kissed Bella's cheek once more.

Alice and I held our hands and looked back to our friends and family. We waved together and rushed to our plane.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone please leave your comments. To everyone that wants to see Bella's ring the link is now on my profile and it is the most perfect I could have gotten for her. Thanks for the collaboration. Lots of love and enjoy your week.**


End file.
